1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an amusement machine, specifically to such amusement machine which is capable of finding a most likely matching of a user facial image in a data base of celebrity facial images and rating the degree of attractiveness of a user from his/her facial image.
2. Description of Prior Art
Nowadays, in the computer technology era, a lot of computerized entertainment machines are receiving a lot of attentions from many people. As we can see that there are increasing numbers of amusement machines such as arcade games, sticker kiosks, or automatic photography booths available in many public places like theme parks and shopping malls. These machines serve the need of a user in providing amusement to the user. However, people normally get bored very quickly with these amusement machines, so they constantly look for a new kind of entertainment, especially a bizarre one. The present invention aims to offer users with a unique kind of entertainment which has never been introduced before.
At the present time, all of the inventions relate to the field of amusement machines involving the manipulation of user facial images are found in the form of automatic photograph booths, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,148 (2000) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,904 (2001). The operation of these booths typically involves users sitting or standing in front of a digital/analog camera to have their images taken. The images are manually or automatically manipulated to modify image attributes such as background/foreground or to blend multiple images together. The manipulated images are developed and then dispensed to the users. However, none of these conventional automatic photograph booths has the capability of analyzing facial images and matching them against the facial images stored in a database as the present invention does.
Moreover, none of the amusement machines in the prior art has the ability to assign an approximate quantitative value to a qualitative attribute, such as the attractiveness of a person face, as the present invention does.